How few Remain
by gameboy5432
Summary: One news report and the lives of our heroes and the Galaxy is turned upside down


Chapter one: I wanna be sedated.

**(Jedi Temple, Corusant)**

It was evening and the majority of the Jedi within the temple had gathered in the main hall to watch this evenings movie on the room's massive projector screen

While attachments was forbidden to a Jedi there was nothing that said you couldn't watch a movie, listening to music or be fans of one of the many celebrities in the galaxy.

And so 'movie night' was one of the few instances in the war in which they could relax and forget about the galaxy for a few hours.

"Why hello Anakin, did you enjoy your three day furlough?" Obi-wan said to his former Padawan who sat next to him with a big bowl of popcorn.

"It was great master! Just what the doctor ordered" Anakin said to him, he spent the weekend with Padme on the Lake house.

Just then the movie started rolling and everyone paid attention.

When the movie was getting good suddenly a commercial break was announced.

"They always do that when things are getting interesting!" Kid Fisto said.

" Hey look! This time it's the gossip column!" Aayla Secura said.

**(Gossip column)**

"Now I know that this is too early for the news, but we have something to good to keep for eleven o clock! This video was caught only a few days ago and boy I tell you it's one hell of a juice story!" the newscaster said.

"Sounds really good!" Anakin said as was now chewing feverishly on the popcorn from anticipation.

…..Only for him to choke when he saw the video….

….

It was a video about him and Padme while they were on Naboo enjoying their time together.

"Is that Senator Amidala?" Mace Windu said.

Padme was on the balcony and watching the view when from behind her Anakin came and walked onto the balcony.

"Ani!" Padme said and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ani!" Mace said and looked at Skywalker.

"Hello angel." Anakin said in the video.

"Angel?" ShaaK Ti said.

"Oh I almost forgot I have a present for you!" Anakin said and pulled out a small box from his cloak, Padme opened it and in it was a beautiful silver bracelet which she put on her arm.

"It's beautiful! But where did you get it?" Padme asked a little concerned that he stole it.

"Well you see the Jedi have a budged for missions for their members, mine just happened to include the cost of a silver bracelet" Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Ani! Your such a bad boy!" Padme said as she strolled her finger across his chess lovingly.

"I think I will have to punish you for that!" Padme added.

…

"_Oh God please don't tell me they also filmed that part!" _Anakin thought to himself as he continued to watch the video.

"Punish me? Ooooo I am so scared, so mylady do your best!" Anakin said jokingly.

"What doing is she?" Yoda said.

"She is getting on her knees in front of him" Kid-Ai-Mundi said.

"No everyone there has to bee a logical explanation for all this!" Obi Wan said trying to help his Padawan.

And then they saw what the next part of the video.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A collective sound was made by the Jedi as Padme administered her 'punishment' to Anakin.

After a few minutes of Punishment Anakin was now breathing heavily.

"Well, was that punishment enough? Do you feel sorry for being bad?" Padme asked him.

"No *Panting*..I do not feel sorry*Panting*..*Panting*..i guess you will just have to punish me some more" Anakin replied between breaths.

"Well then I will just have to administer more" Padme said as she walked inside.

"Hey Husband what are you waiting for come on in and take your punishment like a man!" Padme shouted teasingly to him.

"Coming wife." Anakin shouted back with a chuckle.

"Well Anakin what do you have to say for yourself about that!" Windu said and pointed at the screen.

"T-t-t-t-that's, that's, that's" Anakin mumbled.

"Well let me help you, the fact that you used Temple funds to buy a present that is embezzlement" Windu said.

"T-t-t-t-that's, that's, that's".

"The fact that you hugged the Senator is attachment which means it is a breaking of the code!" Mace added.

"T-t-t-t-that's, that's, that's"

"The fact that Senator Amidala gave you a blow job which was recorded for the whole Galaxy to see that is a scandal!" Mace said.

"T-t-t-t-that's, that's, that's"

"The fact that you both just called yourselves husband and wife is itself the biggest shock this galaxy has ever heard so what have you to say for yourself?" Mace said.

"T-t-t-t-that's, that's, that's….."Anakin said and he then paused took a breath of air and said.

"That's all folks"

A**uthor's note: **

**Read and review, let me know if I should continue?**


End file.
